Alone
by Fanlady
Summary: Air hanya merasa bosan dan kesepian. /AU/Drabble
Disclaimer : Karakter yang kupakai di sini punya Monsta, ide ceritanya punyaku sendiri~

Warning : Drabble, AU, gaje, horror gagal, dll

.

.

.

Halaman majalah yang terus dibolak-balik mulai terlihat sedikit lecek, namun kedua bola mata biru cerah itu tetap menatap halaman-halaman yang dibukanya dengan sorot bosan. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang menarik dari majalah yang dipinjamnya tanpa izin dari kamar kakak keempatnya. Ia akhirnya menutup majalah itu dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, memandang langit-langit kelabu di atasnya.

Tidak ada suara apa pun yang memecah keheningan malam selain hembusan nafasnya. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya karena ia sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian tadi untuk tidur, dan sekarang kedua kelopak matanya menolak untuk kembali terpejam.

Air bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu yang gelap. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja, semua saudaranya sedang tidak di rumah malam ini. Halilintar sedang mengikuti _camp_ pelatihan untuk pertandingan karatenya yang akan datang, Gempa sedang di luar kota untuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade, sedangkan Taufan dan Api memiliki acara menginap di rumah teman mereka. Walau Api sempat mengajaknya ikut, tapi Air menolak dengan tegas, ia lebih suka tidur di rumah sendiri karena dengan begitu ia bisa tidur selama apa pun yang ia mau.

Pintu kulkas dibuka, dan kedua bola mata Air menelusuri setiap sudutnya, mencari sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Ia mengambil dua _cup_ kecil es krim cokelat dan juga sekaleng cola. Tak lupa sebungkus keripik kentang diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan. Setelah merasa cukup dengan amunisi yang ditemukannya, Air membawa semua makanan itu kembali ke kamarnya, melewati lorong sepi dan juga tangga yang sedikit gelap karena Air hanya menyalakan lampu di dapur.

Setelah menumpahkan semua makanan yang dibawanya ke atas tempat tidur, Air mengambil laptop dari atas meja dan menyalakannya. Ia membuka-buka beberapa akun media sosial miliknya, berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, tapi sayangnya tidak ada hal menarik. Sampai mata Air akhirnya menangkap sebuah postingan di situs media sosial burung berkicau. Ia membaca kata-kata itu dengan teliti.

" _Jika kamu merasa kesepian seorang diri di rumah, padamkan semua lampu dan hidupkan film horror. Setelah beberapa saat, kau tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi."_

"Hmm …" Air memasang pose berpikir. Kelihatannya saran itu bisa ia coba. Saat ini dirinya sedang sendirian di rumah kan? Mungkin kalau ia mengikuti apa yang tertulis di situ, ia tidak akan merasa kesepian dan bosan lagi.

Air pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar kakak keduanya yang terletak di sebelah. Ia mengubek-ubek laci tempat Taufan menyimpan koleksi film horornya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kaset dengan kover paling seram. Air kemudian membawa DVD itu ke kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Setelah memasukkan kaset ke dalam pemutar CD di laptopnya, Air menunggu dengan sabar sampai layar itu menampilkan film yang ingin ditontonnya. Tentu saja ia sudah mematikan semua lampu di rumah, termasuk lampu dapur di bawah.

Beberapa menit setelah menonton film itu, Air mulai merasa sedikit menyesal. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai film horror sebenarnya, jadi kenapa ia mau bersusah payah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menonton film seperti ini? Mungkin lebih baik ia mencoba tidur lagi saja, daripada harus menonton film yang pasti akan membuatnya mimpi buruk.

Saat akhirnya Air memutuskan untuk berhenti menonton sebelum ia benar-benar kena serangan jantung, angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Seingat Air, ia sudah mematikan AC di kamarnya karena tidak tahan dengan udara dinginnya.

Dan kemudian sesuatu yang dingin terasa menyentuh bahu Air. Ia menoleh ke samping sambil menahan nafas, dan menyadari bahwa apa yang dibacanya tadi benar.

 _Ia kini tidak lagi sendirian._

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Ini cuma fic absurd yang terinspirasi dari postingan yang pernah kubaca di twitter (atau facebook?) sekaligus juga efek dari nonton film horror dua malam berturut-turut.

Kenapa aku pake tokoh Air? Karena dia kelihatannya tipe polos yang bakal ngelakuin hal-hal kayak gitu tanpa pikir panjang /ditabok

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri baca! Berkenan memberikan review?


End file.
